TMI oneshots
by Peaches077
Summary: A collective of one-shots of Clary and Jace.
1. Dancer

**A/N: Hi. I'm sorry i deleted my last story, it just wasn't going anywhere and i felt I wasn't putting my heart and soul into it. Anyway here is a new idea. This is going to be a collective of oneshots of Jace and Clary. You can review and send me new idea for different oneshots and i garentee i will use them all. XOXO- TRex077. ; )**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Jace: Do you own me?**

 **Me : No, sorry Jace. I don't.**

 **Jace: But why. (Pouting)**

 **Me : Because you belong to Cassandra Clare. Even your golden eyes... (Day-dreaming)**

 **Jace: So, you like my eyes.**

 **Me : Yes. I mean no. (Blushing)**

 **Jace: Sure (Smirking)**

 **Me : (Walking away)**

 **Oneshots-one**

 **Neglected**

 **Clary's POV**

Sometimes life is unfair. Sometimes life doesn't go your way. And sometimes you don't get enough recognition. Now that is me. My name is Clarissa Adele Seraphina Fray Fairchild Morgenstern. Or for short Clary Fray. I'm a dancer, i do all sorts of forms. Tap, ballet, gymnastics, ice skating, you name it and I've done it. I have bright red hair and green eyes that shine and the most pale skin, i am the carbon copy of my mom. I don't have the best relationship with my family well I don't think i have one at all.. i am invisible to them. All they can really see is my twin brother Jonathon. He has almost white hair but the same green eyes like my mother and i. My father instead would have black eyes, well dark brown. We are both 17 and were born one after the other. They have been to every football game, all his swimming trials. And he gets everything he wants. A new phone, xbox, a tv in his room. He gets it all. When i get what i earn. I have a job and i get all the money my team and i earn when we win dance competitions. And most of all i get money from the one person in my whole life who believed in, loved me, raised me. My grandmother, Seraphina Morgenstern. She has blonde hair and the most mesmerizing blue eyes you have ever seen. She was a gynecologist, a very good one at that. She is my inspiration and basically the only family i have. She is my mother, father, brother and whatever else wrapped in one. She is one of the reasons that when i am older i want to open my own dance studio, I want to help children and other families because i never really got a whole one my self, although my granny is amazing. It wouldn't hurt to have a real family, with a mother that cooks for you, yep i cook my own food because they don't make enough or even call me for dinner and my grandma eats earlier and is a sleep by then, a protective brother and a loving and caring father instead of the stone faced one i got stuck with.

There's a place i go to calm down and i know this might seem weird but i go to the orphanage. The first time I walked in there i noticed everyone had a smile. It was all because of a little girl named Emma. She was the cherry on top of any dessert. She was abandoned at birth and was left outside the orphanage. I spend a lot of time there so he kinda latched onto me. She was a mini me...

I am a person with big goals. I want to be a dance teacher. I want to win the championship dance competition. But my biggest dream is to travel to Paris first class and go and see every single painting in the Louve. One day i always tell myself knowing it may never happen. Well no i stand backstage with my team and we are about to head of the the championship dance competition. As I said this is one of my dreams well my whole teams dream.

I take a deep breath just as our couch came up to me.

"Breathe Clare. You are going to kick ass out there." I could only nod. He called the rest of the team and i said our signature poem.

"Black for hunting through the night,

For death and mourning the colour is white.

Gold for a bride in a wedding gown,

Red to call enchantment down.

White silk when bodies burn,

Blue banner when the lost return.

Flame for the birth of a nephilim,

and to wash away our sins.

Grey for knowledge best untold,

Bones for those who don't grow old.

Saffron lights the victory march,

Green to mend our broken hearts.

Silver for the demon towers,

and bronze to summon wicked powers."

I have no idea where that came from but we like it.

"And now, would the Shadowhunters please come on stage," the announcer said. The girls slapped butts while the boys bro hugged.

We walk out on stage an take our places. I take a quick look around for my parents but don't see them, i told them i had my competition today and how important it was and I thought just maybe the could come just this once. But as i take a look around i sigh in defeat, although my granny is sitting on the couch at home watching us live. We will be dancing to the song OK by Robin Schulz. The musics starts and we are all ready.

 **Clary's POV**

 **Time jump- after the dance.**

As we exit the i can't help but smile. We did fantastically. All the moves and choreography came together. The feel of the music and the way your adrenaline just kicks in is amazing and i can't wait for the results. The winning team get to compete against worldwide dance groups in the national competition. Plus the get a million dollars. Well now all i can do is wait.

 **Clary's POV**

 **Time jump- results are being revealed.**

"And in third place is... The City of Bones," the announcer said as i watched as they went to receive there award. I was shaking with nerves.

"Now in second place is... Heavenly Fire,"

Just one more place.

"And in first place for their outstanding performance... The... Shadowhunters."

We all jumped up and cheered and screamed. I jumped onto Dwayne's back and we ran on stage in tears.

"Who would like to say a few words?" The announcer asked. Everyone looked at me. I had choreographed most of the dance and helped design the costumes i was like captain. I grabbed the mike. And took a deep breath. I knew what i was going to say.

"My team and i had a goal. And we are standing on top of this stage right now because we achieved that goal. We put in hard work, effort and commitment and look where we are. Holding a golden trophy. I would like to thank every single person who contributed to our performance. Whether is be making th costumes or music or even wishing us good luck because those words actually mean a lot. Now that was on behalf of my team but from me i would like to say thank you to my grandmother because I couldn't have done it with out her and lastly to you. All of you who showed up today. The money that was raised from selling tickets goes to the New York Orphanage that is just around the corner form here. There is a very special someone my team and i would like to say hello to. Her name is Emma. When i first visited the orphanage Emma was the light in dark. She has a contagious smile and an adorable laugh and made everyone in there have a smile on there face. And lastly I want to say thank you to my team. You guys are one of my biggest inspirations." I walked backstage with a smile on my face and a trail of clapping hand behind me.

 **Jace's POV**

When people look at me they immediately think that i am a playboy and a party rocker. Well I'm not. I may be tall and literally olden with my eyes, tan and hair but why do i have to show it off. My parents tell me i am too humble. My full name is Jonathon Christopher Herondale or Jace for short. I am the copy of my dad, except fro my eyes, i get those from my mom. My dad has blue eyes. My mom was Celine and my dad was Stephan.

My parents told me that we are going to meet one of my dad's work colleges and his family today. But also that the Lightwoods, my cousins, were attending to. That will make the night a little more fun. I was wearing dark jeans and a white loose button up shirt. I wasn't the type to were tight clothes to show off my muscles and stuff. I like to have some personal space.

The dinner that we are going to, my father said that his friend has two children. A girl and a boy. Same age as us. 17. Maybe i could make some new friends. Maybe. I look out the widow to see that the car that was picking us up was here. I went down and got in and waited for my parents. Once we were all accounted fro we drove on.

 **Time jump- At Stephan's friends house.**

 **Jace's POV**

We knocked on the door and a moment later it was opened my a man with pale, almost white hair and dark brown almost black eyes. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Stephan, you made it," he said.

"I did," was all my dad said.

We made our way inside and there were two people standing there. We started making introductions...

Time jump- a few hours later.

Jace's POV

Dinner was going well. The Lightwood arrived a little after we did and we all talked until it was time for dinner. The three ladies, Isabelle, my mom, and Jocelyn got along well and Alec and i bonded well with Jonathon. We were all at the dining table now eating the only sound was the cutlery hitting the plate until my dad asked,

"Valentine, where is your daughter. You said you had two children."

Valentine looked confused as to what my dad was saying, as if he had forgotten he had a second child. He was going to answer when there was a load bang and Valentines mother came pounding down the stairs. Jocelyn had told us she was sleeping.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Asked Valentine.

"Waiting," was all she said. Just then a car pulled up outside and we heard the engine shut of and keys jiggling. Then someone stepped through the door. She was a carbon copy of Jocelyn. She was... was...beautiful. I have never called a girl beautiful before. She had tear stains down her cheeks. Was she upset.

Just then grandma Seraphina ran and hugged her and they both started crying. Not caring who was in the room. Once they recovered that turned around. And she spoke in a voice that sounded so sweet.

"I'm sorry didn't know we had an audience. My names Clarissa but please call me Clary, I'm going to go have a quick shower and i will be right back."

And then she was gone. We all stood stunned for a moment.

"That was my daughter," said Valentine. We all nodded an continued eating. Grandma Seraphina soon joining us.

About twenty minutes later Clary came back in dark wash jeans and a top that said champion and the biggest smile on her face. Her green eyes twinkling. We all stood up and introduced ourselves to Clary. She seemed nice. Once she sat down we started a conversation.

"So Clary where have you been?You weren't here when we came," her granny asked with a glint full tone.

"I was at a dancing competition,"

"Really, is that what that whole crying thing was all about? Did you not win?" I asked.

"No, actually we won the championships so now we are going nationals to compete world wide." She said. I was going to ask another question when Jonathon butt in.

"Mom, dad i have a football game on Friday will you be able to attend?"

"But you said you will come to watch me practice, to watch the ice skating performance," said Clary in a sad voice.

"Of course we will be there Jonathon. We wouldn't miss it for the world," replied Valentine. I was about to say something about Clary's practice when my dad and Robert Lightwood cut in.

"Football," they both said and everyone at the table including Alec and Izzy lurched into a conversation a bout football. I sat and started at Clary and what i saw saddened me. She was getting up from the table, trying to hold back tears. But a few slipped out and she quickly brushed them away with her hand. She put her plate in the sink grabbed some book thing and went outside. I was not engaging in the conversation so i followed her.

 **Clary's POV**

This is what i am talking about. They never see me. At all. Not even the Lightwoods saw me. He saw you. My brain told me. Ahh. Jace. Yes he asked me a question but there is a difference between being curious and wanting to generally be interested. I am going to go for the latter. I couldn't stay in there any longer so I left. Took my workbook and went to my favorite place. The garden. I have always loved the garden. When i was little i serpent every minute out here. More than three time a week i wanted to camp outside and granny let me. Said she couldn't say no to my cute face. And how my eyes sparkle when I asked. I took a seat on the bench next to the water fountain. I remember when i was small enough to swim in there. I look at my workbook and think. My book in my most prize possession. It has costume designs for our dances, choreographed dance routines and my drawings. Beside for dance and music i am a fairly good artist. I wouldn't say i was great but good. Some people write what they want to say, i draw. So in other words, this book is like my diary.

I open the book and flip to the next blank page, passing all of my other work. When i have my new page i grab the pencil from the spine of the book and just let my hands do all the work not really paying any attention to what i am drawing. I am startled out of my daze when someone sits next to me. Not just someone. Jace.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask.

"Well for staters," he said in a melodic voice, "i was not really into the conversation that they are having in there and secondly, you looked a bit glum when they didn't acknowledge you presence in. So i though why not come and get to know you. And what better way that to do it without all the other nitwits here with us. So let me start us of on getting to know each other. My name is Jace and i go to Idris high school. And a question for you, why don't i see you at school?"

Well Jace, my name is Clary. And you don't see me at school because with my crazy schedule my couch said that he rather have us go online. But since the nationals in only in a year and a half's time, my team and i will be joining Idris on Monday," I said after i got over the shock of what he said.

"Really, wow, ok. Ummm. Why don't we play a game of 100 questions?", he asked.

"Ok" and we launched onto the game asking each other stupid questions.

A few hours later….

We have been playing the game for a while now and decided to ask harder questions. It was going well until Jace asked…

"Why were you crying earlier?"

"My whole life has been like this. I am overshadowed by my brother. My parents barely acknowledge me. They have never been to a competition or practice. They didn't even raise me. My grandma did. She is like a whole family wrapped in one,". I said sadly, i tear escaping my eye. I was going to brush it away when a warm hand came and did it for me. And i swear there were sparks. I looked up and got lost in the gold swirls of Jace's eyes. We were both leaning in...honk...we both jumped back to see that he was leaving. We said our good byes and parted ways. Well I will see him on Monday. I though as i got ready for bed and fell into a sleep filled with gold eyes and blond locks.

 **Time jump- six months.**

 **Clary's POV**

The last few moths have been stressful. I was always running around to try and get things sorted for a small show or competition we were dancing in. And the sexual tension between Jace and i was high. I think i might be in love with him. He is so kind and generous and amazing.

I was just coming back from school and when i pulled up to my house i was not prepared to see what i saw. My grandma was being zipped up into a black bag. Face pale. No movement of the chest. Dead. I ran out of the car and went to see what happened. Apparently she had a heart attack. It just happened and no one could have stopped it.

I ran inside and sank down in front of the door. She's gone. I carried myself to my room and broke down into tears. That night I cried myself to sleep...

I was awoken by a heavy shaking and saw my brother standing by my bed. He had a faint smile on his face and i knew why. He told me to come downstairs because granny's will Is going to be read. Ah. Her will. This is why when i walked downstairs i wasn't surprised about the faint smiles on my parents face but i was surprised that the Herondale and Lightwood families were in the living room. Apparently they came to support my father. But Jace was looking at me and i could tell he knew that I was broken.

About ten minutes later the lawyer came and started telling us her will.

"Seraphina has given you each something. Valentine, her son you are to have the watch of your father's that she kept, all she said to you was to keep it clean and safe. Jocelyn, you are to inherit all of her jewelry and clothes. Jonathon, you get a baseball ball signed by the most famous baseball player ever or as she says your favorite player. And Clarissa, your grandmother left you this," and he held out a big black box. I took it from him and sat down. Everyone was staring at me. I know my family is upset that they got sucky stuff so they want to see what i got.

I opened the box and the first thing i saw were 8 inch high heeled boots. The was a note attctched. Some kickass boots for a kickass girl. It said. After pulling out the shoes i saw an envelope and a key. There was a cheque, a ticket, and a note inside. I read the note.

 _Clary,_

 _I am not going to write a long story on how much i loved you or how you deserve the world because i know you don't like when i do that. I will dive right in. I gave you those boots to go and do what you do to feel free. Roof jumping. These shoes are specially made for you. I have also given you a key. The key unlocks my storage room. You get whatever is in there. There is a check worth 1 billion dollars, do what you like with is now. Don't save it because their is a bank account with your name on it with another 5 billon. The ticket. The ticket is where you are going. Paris. A first class plane ticket to Paris and a ticket to go and see every single painting in the louve. You get to spend 2 weeks in Paris. Their are 2 tickets, pick someone to come it's you. Everything is in your name and no one can take it from you. I love you baby girl. Now go and see the work._

I looked back at the lawyer and he handed me a bunch of papers. They stated that everything was indeed in my name. I didn't cry because i ran out of tears.

The lawyer looked at me and said,"your plane leaves tonight,"

"What plane?", asks my father.

The lawyer then explains what was left to me and everyone was left gapping. I suddenly remembered the check. I got a pen and scratched out my name on the cheque. Replaced it and gave it to the lawyer. He looked at me, nodded and left.

"What did you do?" My mother asked.

"I gave 1 billion dollars to the orphanage. And now i am going to pack."

After I finished packing when i came downstairs, my second person was standing there. When she saw me she ran and hugged me. Emma.

"Are you really taking me to Paris?", she asked with a smile.

"Yep, for two whole weeks."

We walked past my family and just as we were about to get into the cab, Jace came running. He grabbed my face and pressed my lips to his. I could hear Emma giggling but all I could think about were his soft lips. My hands tangled into his hair while his went to my hips and pulled me flush against him. When we broke apart we were both breathing hard.

"What was that fro?", i asked.

"That was me kissing a girl I like because i am not going to see her for two whole weeks."

I could only smile.

"Clary, we need to leave," said Emma from inside the cab. After kissing him one more time i got in the cab and headed of to the airport.

Holy shit. I just kissed Jace. Fucking. Herondale.

Time jump- 1 day after coming back from Paris.

 **Clary's POV**

Paris was amazing. I will admit that i shed a few tears remembering all the times i used to talk to my granny about seeing the paintings. But that is not the hard part. Her funeral was today. I planned the whole thing while on vacation. Emma had to comfort me while i picked out the headstone and casket. Well, now i stand in front of the mirror in a dress that almost made me cry. It was my grandma's. Completely black, stopping at mid-thigh, full lace with a silk lining insides. It had a v-neck line and an open back. I paired it with straps heels and a clutch purse. One last look in the mirror and out the door i go. To face one of the hardest days of my life.

The ceremony was short although the whole time i could feel Jace's eyes on me. Yes, his family was here along with the Lightwoods, that was the one request my parents had. For them to be there. I knew we needed to talk about that kiss. I hope his feelings hadn't changed because i really liked him. It was now times for speeches. I wasn't allowed to do a speech, my parents said I wasn't close enough to her. Like what the hell i knew her better than anyone else. But after everyone left i was going to talk to her alone. Alone. The word itself made my stomach clench. I was alone now. No more family, of course i had my team but it will never be the same. No more early morning Pepe talks or her homemade soup when i was sick. But the thing i will miss the most is her hugs. One hug would have you smiling the whole day.

Everyone's speeches were short, saying what a good women she was and how much they will mis her but once i was alone i sat at her grave. And finally let myself loose. The tears started falling and i spoke.

"First of all i would like to say thank you for the tickets and the money and everything. I gave the 1 billion to the orphanage so now they moved out of that crappy place and into a place that kind of looks like a church. Everyone gets their own bedroom. They even gave me one as i thank you. I was also thinking that when i am a little bit older that i want to adopted Emma. It was just a thought. Paris was amazing although i wish you were here with me. Now onto the hard stuff. I have to say, life is going to be hard now that I don't have you and I'm not blaming you sometimes these things just happen and you cant stop it. The team had given me some time but i am still there 90 percent of the time its a good distraction," she paused for a moment to collect herself but she still didn't notice that someone was watching her from behind, "I don't know how i am going to do this now. You were everything to me, literally. I still remember the day you first told me you would be there for me. It was after i had just come home soaking wet because my parents forgot to pick me up because they were at Jonathon's football club. I went up to my room and the tears just came and you brought me some hot tea and held me as i cried. Who will do that for me now. Sure the team is great and all but they aren't family well they are but not in the way i want it to be.

You know, my parents and John tried to get me to put some of the money you gave me towards Jonathon's college funds. And just ran away upstairs. They were pretty upset they didn't get what they wanted. They like only kept you in the house because they were waiting for you to," my voice cracked at the thought of saying the word, "die," my voice came out as i whisper and then i was full on sobbing. The only thing I realized was that a pair of warm arms was now holding me as i cried. After i could get my breathing back to normal i looked up to see Jace staring down at me with a worried face. Then he spoke. And he looked me in the eye while he did so.

"You are not alone Clary," his voice so soft.

"But i am. She's gone and nobody else cares." He shifted me in his lap so that i was straddling him.

"You have me. You will always have me," his eyes flickered down to me lips and before i knew it we were bit he leaning in and i felt those sparks again. I put everything into this kiss. And when we finally pulled apart we were both panting. "I like you, a lot and from that kiss i could tell you like me too so i want to know if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

I could only nod and then he kissed me again. And it all fell into place.

 **Time jump - one month later.**

I just walked into the house to find the Lightwoods and Herondale families eating dinner at the table. I lugged all my bags in and dumped them onto the floor. Jace excused himself from the table and made it way over to me. He gave me a quick kiss and i sent him away because i had to go and have a bath. After i showered and changed i went back downstairs and heard a very interesting conversation. The three families, excluding Jace, were talking about going to a concert on the...21 of April... but wait that's the day of my nationals competition. I though that maybe they would have come to one of the most important things in my life but i guess not. I quickly got some food and sat down next to Jace on the table. He could sense that i heard and he grabbed my hand under the table when there was a knock on the door. My mom got up to answer and came back with a man than i most definitely knew. The headmaster of the most prestigious dancing school in the world.

"My name is professor Starkweather, and i am the headmaster of Shadowhunters Dance school, i am he-" he was cut of by my mother.

"But why are you here, non of us is involved in dancing," she said with an irritated look. I was shocked. They really didn't pay any attention to me.

"I beg to differ, your daughter is an amazing dancers and i would like to offer her a full ride. With a dorm room and all. I wanted to come and tel you personally. I will email you the detail and will hope fro you to accept," and with at said he left and is as sat there stunned until my dad finally spoke.

"So now that you have a full ride you don't need that money for college. You should give some to Jonathon so he can be ready." I was stunned, i was fuming. I stood up and looked at my family in disgust.

"Are you kidding me. I just got offered a full ride for my dream college and all you can think about is my money. I am done being invisible to all o you. The people who are suppose t love me the most i mean you didn't even raise me. Granny did. She watched all my shows and practices, she made me food and cuddled with me and tucked me in. She did all of the thing s that you did for Jonathon but not me and i will not take it anymore." I finished with a huff.

"Oh, don't be such a stupid baby Clarissa if anything your grandmother taught you the wrong thing I mean, you gave 1 billion dollars to a fucking orphanage. Like you does that," my mother said, her voice filled with venom. I could see Jace fuming and them he stood up. And we both made our way to my room. We both new what was light to happen. I was going to move out and into the orphanage so i can help out and be closer to Emma. I don't belong here. And i cant help but think that i am not wanted here. With that though in my head we started packing for my move.

 **Time jump- 2 years later.**

 **Clary's POV**

I was nervous. Not only had Jace asked me to move in with him and i said yes but we were going to ask Emma if we could adopt her. Here we go.

"Emma can you come here a moment. Jace and i want to ask you something... we wanted to know if we could adopt you?" She had tears in her eyes and for a second i thought she was going to say no then she jumped into my arms and screamed...

"Yes, a thousand times yes."

And everything just fell into place. My life my have stated out lonely but it sure as hell wasn't going to end that way.

 **A/N: This is my one-shot. If you have any idea you want me to write just review and i will get right on it.**

 **Again. I don't own mortal instruments...**

 **Until next time...**

 **Xoxo...TRex077**


	2. Her Assistant

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry this took so long. I have been studying so my life has been crazy. I am working on the other requested one-shot I just don't think it is ready yet. But his idea popped into my head and I just had to put in down. Read on!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Her Assistants**

 **Jace's POV**

We waited. And waited. And waited. Until finally the door opened. A man with white hair and brown almost black eyes walked in and to the seat at the front. Valentine Morgenstern. My boss form now on. And also the father of my two best friends, twins actually, Sebastian and Jonathon Morgenstern. We have been friend for ages but never go into family details. I knew they had a sister and that she went to our school but doesn't have the same last name as them. Said she wanted to make real friend and not fake ones who want to be her friend because her father is rich. Understandable.

"Hello, my name is Valentine and you are all here because you want to study business. You will work here and help in anyway. You will not only be marked on your performance but also you manners and personality meaning how you treat your fellow colleagues and employers. I was supposed to be your boss but there has been a change of plans, I have to be in London for a very important conference so my daughter who is also the COO of Morgenstern Industries will be you employer. You will get paid to do this job, not as much as a regular employee but a good amount of money. My daughter will be here just now as she is dealing with a pressing matter. A word of advice between you and me, don't judge a book by its cover and treat everyone with the up most respect no matter how small. And remember the company motto 'the decent into hell is easy'," he said is a friendly tone as if trying to calm us before the big storm. I didn't know that Seb and Jon's sister was the COO of the company. Wow. Now we will finally learn who she is. A phone going off broke me out of my thoughts. Valentine answered his phone.

"Oh, hey," there was a pause. "Sure I will send Jon and Seb down to help." And with that said he cut the call. "Jon and Seb go and help your sister carry all the files up here. She would ask the crew but they are on lunch break and she doesn't want to disturb them."

Jon and Seb got up and walked out the door. five minutes later the door opened again and the most familiar read head with forest green eyes walked through the door with Jon and Seb trailing behind her- wait Clarissa Fray is the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern and sister to my two best friends not to mention that she is the COO of one of the biggest corporations in the world. At school she is so quiet and she hangs out with that sparkly dude and the other one with glasses. At school she keeps to herself and only speaks when needed but now… this is a lot to process. Looking around the room everyone had the same expression I did. The girls or shall I say brats, Aline and Isabelle, were mad. And slightly trying to cover up their laugh as if the idea of Clary being the COO was the funniest thing in the world. I don't know how they got into this class but a lot can happen when your daddy has money. The boys… yo… the boys were practically drooling because clary was wearing a kind of dress and suit combo. It was completely white and the top a deep neck like and there was a gap between the skirt and the top showing a strip of milky pale skin and the shoes… the shoes were almost 7 inches long and were also pure white. She finally turned to word us and spoke.

"My name is Clarissa Adele Seraphina Fray Fairchild Morgenstern. You can call me Clary. I am in charge of you and failure to do any part of you job leads to immediate termination. What Jon and Seb are handing out to you are the rules and condition of working under me. The last, second last and third last floor is my floors along with my father. You do not go to any other floor unless instructed to do so by me or my father. From Monday to Thursday you will wear something formal and on Fridays you can simply come in jeans and a t-shirt. All outfits need to appropriate and neat. I do not tolerate disrespect in my building. If I hear any word of you disrespecting someone in any way you can kiss you hope of passing this class goodbye. Business in nothing like they teach you in school, I have made my way to where I am today purely my application, long hours and hard work. You will work from 8 in the morning and will not leave until instructed to so by me or when your work is done. Every second day I want a report on how you project is going and how much work you have done. Also inside the packages you are receiving is what you will be working on and who you will be working with while you are here. Any questions?"

Two hands went up and I was not surprised to see that they belonged to Aline and Isabelle. Aline spoke first.

"Is this all a scam? Like are you playing us. Because there are no way you are the COO," the whole room was silent. Did she not just hear Clary's speech? Clary spoke from so much venom in her vice it was frightening,

"From now on you will call me Miss Morgenstern and nothing else okay Miss Aline."

 _This is going to be an interesting 5 months._

* * *

Time jump – 2 months

Clary's POV

My head is killing me. I may have gotten into a small car crash a couple day ago but nothing minor and I haven't had more than 2 or 3 hours of sleep. There is a mole in the company. Whoever they are has been stealing money from the employment funds. I can't rest until they are caught. I have some of my finest employees working to find out who they are. The only thing I know is that they are working on the 4th floor which doesn't help since there are a lot of people there, give or take 500.

The pounding in my head hasn't stopped for three days straight. I walk into the office today in somewhat of a haze. I can't really see much. I am basically holding onto the wall to guide me. I somehow manage to make it to my office and immediately put my head on my desk. _Can't this day just be over?_ I am forced to bring my head off the desk when there is a knock on the door. Just great. _The day I have a banger headache is the day I have to listen to everyone's second day reports. Just kill me now…_

After maybe two hours I look up to see Jace, Seb and Isabelle. Jace starts off telling me about how much they have done and what they still need to do. Isabelle just stares into space and Seb just looks at me.

"And then-" Jace is cut off by Seb who is very worried.

"Sis, are you ok? You don't look well."

"I'm fine Sebby, I just-" I am cut off as my head starts to throb uncontrollably and I can't see or hear a thing. The world is world is spinning. I clutch my head in my hands and try and massage away the pain. I can hear Jace and Seb calling for me but their voices are muffled. And then nothing. And my vision is surrounded by darkness.

* * *

 **Time jump – in the hospital**

 **Jace's POV**

She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Her face is soft and all the worry line has faded away. After Clary's collapsed we called 911 and when in the hospital and after running a few test we found out that Clary has a mild concussion. Apparently she was in a small car accident a couple days ago and the doctor that checked her somehow missed this and just told her she would have mild headaches. This was not mild, she fucking collapsed. Okay, I need to calm down. It's not like this has to mean anything to me. Right? Omg. I have a crush on my boss. Damn it. But how can you not. She is just perfect in every way. I take another look at my… my … crush and I can see her eyes fluttering. Butterflies in my stomach.

"And sleeping beauty finally awakes," I say once her eyes land on my.

"What happened?" her voice was kind of hoarse I would be lying if I said it wasn't sexy as hell.

"Oh, you know the usual. You get into a car accident and don't tell anybody about it and then end up in the hospital a few days later and leave us all worried and WHAT THE HELL WERE THINKING NOT TELLING ABOUT US?"

"I'm sorry okay. I thought I could handle it. But then there was a mole in the company and I just had to find out who it was. And I got really stressed and the- and," she broke into a fit of tears and I immediately went to her side. I wrapped my arms around her and put her in my lap. She clung to me for dear life. Sobs wracked her body and I only held her tighter. She calmed down and looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I just had to let it all out," she said, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"It's okay. I will always here as a shoulder to lean on."

 _Always._

* * *

 **Time jump – 1 week**

 **Clary's POV**

After me visit to the hospital I decided that I should take the business class on a small vacation to the Morgenstern summer houses. It will be a nice break for them as they have been working hard. Well most of them. Aline and Isabelle are still somehow convinced that this is a scam. Even after working for me for like 2 months already. They basically do nothing. I have called for a meeting with everyone to tell them about the vacation. They should be here _knock, knock. Now._

After everyone had filed in looking a bit confused as to why asked for this meeting I decided to ease their confusion.

"The reason for this meeting is because I think that you guys and I need a bit of a vacation. So I am going to take you all to the Morgenstern summer houses. We leave tomorrow. They are lots of things to do there. Like gym or horse riding or shopping, anything you want do, you can. Be here at 5 in the morning tomorrow and we will be off. And don't be late. I will leave you behind. I am also going to bring my niece and nephew so behave appropriately. Dismissed."

Everyone but Jon and Seb left.

"So, you feel they need a break or is soul heartedly just you" they said in union, "jinx you owe me a soda. No you owe me one. Clary tell him that he owes me a soda." _They need to stop that. It is becoming creepy._ "We are not creepy." _Shit._

This holiday better be good.

* * *

 **Time jump – at the summer houses**

 **Jace's POV**

This place was huge. Like beyond huge. Music room. Pools. Golf courses. A huge gym. And even some self- defence and dance classes. We all got our own room but he Morgenstern family lived in the house. You couldn't even call it a house. It was a freaking mansion. They all got a whole floor to themselves. Clary got the top floor as it was the best view. _What is she doing right now. Is she thinking of me._ Of coarse she is not thinking about you. She doesn't even like you. _Well she likes me but not in a like-like way, you know what I mean._ I shake my self of these thought and head down to the pool. And I just want to relax and- OMG. Clary is there. In a two piece. In the pool. Her bikini is black with pink polka dots . and damn does she look sexy as hell.

"Hey Jace," even her voice sounds sexy, "uh, Jace are you okay?

"uhhhh, yeah," I have to clear my throat, " I'm fine."

I get into the pool and swim toward her.

"What are you doing out here on your own?" I have to ask you know.

"Just spending some me time."

"I can leave if you want," I say as I start to turn away but am stopped when she puts her on my arm.

"No, stay. I could use the company," she says but still doesn't remove her hand from my arm but she does move it lower to intertwine our hands, and rests it atop the pool edge.

"What's on your mind," I ask while rubbing my thumb across her knuckles, I see her shiver at my gesture and smile inwardly.

"Just needed to get away. The rest of the people in the office were not pleased with my idea of a vacation so my phone has been going off like crazy. I mean, my future after school is already unfolding as sometimes it scares me how much the company relies on me. One mess up and the whole thing can crash on our head and don't want to be the cause of that," she sounds so upset and I really feel for her. I pull her into my side and spark fly as our bare skin makes contact with each other. I go to apologize but am cut of as I am capture by her eyes. _Have they always sparkeled this much. Were they always this green._ My gaze travels lower and I am suddenly staring at her pink, full, gorgeous plump lips. _I so badly want to kiss you._ Apparently she is thinking the same thing as she is mirroring my action. And then were leaning in. The kiss is amazing. Like two souls connecting. the universe is now complete.

We pull apart and she rests her head against mine.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispers.

"Why?"

"Because I thought you wanted to kiss me too."

"And what if I did?"

"You wouldn't. I mean look at me and look at you. I am a teenager running a whole freakin company and you are a golden god who can have any girl he wants."

"And what if that girl is you?"

"It can't-"

"Clary, I know you felt what I felt. You can't deny it. So come on. Give me a chance. Give us a chance."

"Okay," and I kissed her again, but we forgot where we were and fell into the pool. _Still perfect. She is still perfect._

* * *

 **Time jump – years later.**

 **Clary's POV**

How do I describe they last few years? Well Jace and I got married after being together for 3 years and had our first child a couple months after that. And she was the light of our lives. And now I am pregnant with our next babies. Yes you heard right, babies. I am carrying triplets. To say we were shocked would be an understatement. _Knock, knock._

Jace works through the door and comes and gives me kiss.

"I have a surprize for you," he says and has a glint of excitement in his eyes. He helps me up and leads me towards the conference room.

"SURPRISE"

"OMG, what is this?" I say, very confused.

"Your baby shower, duh," he says like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

 _SHIT._

"Uh, guys. My water broke."

And all havoc broke loose.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys love this chapter. The next one will be the one that was requested. Again, please feed me some more ideas and review.**


	3. AN

**Hi peachlings,**

 **This is me asking for help.**

 **I am looking for a beta. I could use one to help me with ideas and to check all the is needed. I have been looking but then i got the idea of why not have a fellow reader as one as they now what they want when reading.**

 **So, I am open to anyone.**

 **If you wish to be my beta than pm me. Give me some things you look for in good writing and I will get back to you.**

 **Some things that I struggle with in my fanfics is my updates and coming up with new ideas for a story once I get it going.**

 **Don't forget that if you are interested, pm me and will get back to as soooon as I can.**

 **—Peaches077—**


End file.
